¡Not Scary!
by Kmashi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si existiera alguien quién simplemente no le tiene miedo a nada? ¡Existe! Y su nombre es Gon Freccss.


Esta historia la basé en el tema que escogí: _**Tour**__** por un cementerio. Con zombies y/o fantasmas. **_Claro que lo adáptate a mi gusto. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Este fic pertenece al **Reto de Halloween (2014)** de la _**Comunidad del cazador**_.

*****Todos los personajes de **Hunter x Hunter** son propiedad de mi _némesis_ **Togashi-Sensei**.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Not Scary!<strong>

En esta época del año las personas parecen volverse un poco paranoicas, comprando cosas referentes a las fiestas y adornando las casas y las calles con motivos a lucidos al terror, tal vez como un simple deseo de entender que hay más allá de la muerte o por una simple tradición. Lo cierto es que el aire se siente denso como si de verdad pudiera parecer algo fantasmagórico frente a uno en cualquier momento. ¡Qué festividad más absurda es ésta!

¿Quién en su sano juicio le gustaría que lo asusten?

A nadie supongo.

Pero, si existiera alguien que no sintiera ese tipo de emociones, que no se asustara por nada y que fuera un hombre valiente y audaz; ¿Cómo sería? Seguro un hombre fuerte y fornido que muestre los pelos de su pecho. Pero no, el héroe de nuestra historia no posee esas características, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Es un lindo y risueño niño con cabellos oscuros, que definitivamente no le teme a nada ¿o sí?

.~*~.

Todos los cazadores del mundo fueron invitados a una fiesta de Halloween en la asociación, debían ir disfrazados para la ocasión y nuestros cuatro protagonistas no fueron la excepción. Aceptaron la invitación y acudieron al llamado, la reunión transcurrió sin mucho que contar, muchas personas no asistieron, por lo que la fiesta fue bastante aburrida, después de todo; unos cazadores no sabían organizar una buena fiesta como se debía. Al final de la noche los chicos salieron del lugar para dirigirse a su hotel.

—Fiu, Fiu… Señorita… ¿Por qué no usas esas esposas conmigo?—, dijo un hombre a lo lejos.

El rubio se sintió realmente ofendido por ese vulgar comentario, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y mostró un lado que muy pocas veces solía sacar a la luz. —¿Esposas? ¡Te voy a meter estas cadenas por el…!—, no terminó la frase pues fue callado por el mayor de todos.

—¡Cálmate Kurapika!—, dijo tapándole la boca y apretándolo por detrás.

—¡Suéltame Leorio! Acabaré con él—. El kuruta seguía removiéndose en los brazos del doctor con el único deseo que matar a ese viejo pervertido que lo estaba acosando.

—¿Por qué te quejas? Eso te pasa por andar vestido así. —, dijo Killua colocando sus manos en la nuca.

—¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es tu culpa por ser tan malo!—. Señalaba al peliblanco que seguía caminado delante de ellos.

—También la tuya, no eres mejor que yo contando chistes…—, dijo sin ánimos.

Si, hoy todos estaban disfrazados por Halloween.

Leorio era un espadachín antiguo y Gon un vampiro. Killua y Kurapika estaban disfrazados fuera de lo común. Killua era un neko mientras Kurapika esta vestido como una sexy policía mujer.

_¿Por qué? _

Ayer en la noche se habían reunido luego de tanto tiempo sin verse y estuvieron todo ese rato contando anécdotas, comiendo y divirtiéndose con algunos juegos. A Gon; se le ocurrió una gran idea: un juego que consistía en contar chistes, la pareja más graciosa seria la ganadora y quienes perdieran debían cumplir una penitencia. Los dos morenos hicieron pareja; según ellos debían clasificarse por sus colores de cabello; por lo que Killua y Kurapika hicieron equipo juntos. Para su desgracia ambos eran muy malos contando chistes por lo que les tocó pagar su penitencia, y esta consistió en disfrazarse de algo vergonzoso para la fiesta de cazadores.

—Vamos, no es tan malo para que estés lloriqueando—, continuó el albino.

—Claro, tú no te quejas porque tu disfraz no es tan vergonzoso como el mío.

Killua colocó su típica expresión gatuna para poder burlase de su amigo en desgracia. —Me queda bien ¿ciertooo?~…— Al ver como el color de los ojos del rubio cambiaba por el enojo se ocultó detrás de Gon y desde ahí le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

—Cálmate Kurapika, a ti te queda muy bien también—, dijo inocentemente Leorio intentando animarlo.

—¡Cállate que esto es tu culpa! Tú fuiste quien escogió mi disfraz—. Su irá estaba al máximo ¿Cómo pudo aceptar esta tonta penitencia? Y según él, el único culpable de todo era Leorio, al escuchar las palabras de hace solo un momento no soporto más y se abalanzó sobre el doctor para brindarle un buen merecido.

Al observar la escena Killua suspiró aliviado. —Menos mal que mi atuendo lo escogió Gon…~—, dijo poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Kurapika, cálmate!—. Gon trataba de tranquilizar al kuruta.

Luego de unos minutos Kurapika por fin se calmó y lo jóvenes prosiguieron caminando hasta el hotel.

Killua hoy tenía preparado algo muy especial para Gon.

Desde hace un tiempo sintió la curiosidad de saber que era a lo que Gon le tenía miedo. Al parecer nada le asustaba, él era muy valiente; no dudaba en hacer las cosas, nunca le escuchó decir que le temía a algo. Varias veces le preguntó qué era lo que más le desagrada y solo respondía: No lo sé. Todos le temían a algo, por ejemplo: él destetaba los peces, a Kurapika le daban miedo las arañas y a Leorio cualquier cosas que sea más fuerte que él. ¿Pero Gon? ¿A qué le temía?

Pues hoy iba a descubrirlo.

Había ideado un plan junto con Kurapika y Leorio para descubrir que era aquello que le daba miedo a Gon. Siguieron caminando por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a una zona un poco más deshabitada. Todo iba marchando a la perfección.

—¿Seguro qué es por aquí?—, preguntó el más pequeño al darse cuenta de la extraña atmosfera de su alrededor.

—¡Claro que sí! Revise el mapa dos veces—, dijo Leorio para despistarlo y poder completar su plan.

—No recuerdo haber pasado por esta zona cuando íbamos a la fiesta.

—Es un atajo—, le respondió.

Las calles ya no estaban alumbradas y a lo lejos solo se veía una luz de una casa en la lejanía.

—Qué extraño lugar—, dijo Gon.

—¿Esto te da miedo Gon?—, preguntó curioso Killua. ¿Gon le tenía miedo a la oscuridad? Se emocionó de solo pensarlo.

—No, solo pensaba que es peligroso caminar en la oscuridad podríamos tropezar y caernos.

Killua detuvo su caminar unos instantes y miró decepcionado a su amigo que caminaba felizmente delante de él.

_**No, él no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Primer intento fallido.**_

Siguieron por el camino hasta que se toparon con una gran mansión, esta tenía un patio enorme donde no se veía ningún árbol.

—Oigan ¿Por qué no entramos en ese lugar para preguntar la dirección? Creo que ya tenemos claro que estamos perdidos—, dijo Kurapika apegándose al plan.

—¡Sí!—, respondieron todos.

Abrieron la pesada reja oxidada que rechinó al solo tocarla, para poder entrar al jardín, este se encontraba abrigado por una extraña neblina que acaba de aparecer frente a ellos. Avanzaron por el lugar detallando lo que su vista les permitía ver, hasta que Gon se tropezó con algo en el suelo.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué es esto?—. Observó hacia abajo buscando aquello que le había obstaculizado su camino y pudo ver un objeto cuadrado a sus pies. Era un lapida. —¿Qué hace una lapida aquí?—, se preguntó.

Todos quedaron perplejos, enseguida adivinaron el porqué algo como eso se encontraba allí. El viento sopló fuerte disipando la neblina que les impedía la visión. Solo unos instantes les bastó para saber en donde se encontraban.

—¿Qué diablos es esto?—, preguntó el mayor.

El supuesto jardín ya no lo era, el suelo estaba cubierto de lapidas de extremo a extremo, en la tierra se podían observar huesos por todos lados y muy cerca de la casa habían cientos de cruces deterioradas y bañadas con algún liquido que no lo lograron reconocer, que hacían de las veces de una cerca protectora. ¿De qué se estaban protegiendo? Eso no lo sabían.

Esto era un cementerio.

Leorio se acercó a Killua para susurrarle al odio. —Oye, ¿esto era así cuando viniste para planear todo el asunto?

—No… esto es nuevo…—. Killua estaba realmente confundido hasta que comprendió que esto era real. Ambos se miraron asustados.

A lo lejos se escuchó, el aullido de un lobo y parecía estar muy cerca de ellos. Espantados, tomaron a Kurapika y Gon en sus brazos y salieron corriendo despavoridos hasta la entrada de la casa. Los dos respiraban con dificultad y sentían que el corazón se les iba salir por la boca.

—Oye Killua, bájame—, le pidió Gon al ver como su amigo lo tenía en sus brazos.

—¡Lo siento!—, dijo el albino sonrojándose un poco al notar la cercanía que había entre ellos.

—¿Y tu cuando piensas bajarme?—, replicó Kurapika a Leorio.

—Lo hice porque sabía que no podías correr con esos tacones —; se excusó, bajando a la delicada policía.

—¿Qué pasó muchachos? ¿Por qué corrimos?—, preguntó el pelinegro menor.

—Por nada—, le respondió Killua nuevamente decepcionado.

Era obvio que ni se había percatado de la situación.

_**No, él no le tenía miedo a los cementerios. Segundo intento fallido.**_

Gon abrió la puerta con un poco de dificultad, al parecer hacía mucho tiempo que nadie entraba. Una estela de polvo voló por el aire haciendo que tosieran para no ahogarse. Todo se encontraba a oscuras, se adentraron unos cuantos metros cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, trataron de abrirla pero era inútil. Frente, había un largo pasillo y antes de siquiera mover un dedo; un camino lleno de velas se encendieron por el corredor dejando observar el camino.

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo habrán hecho eso?—, dijo Gon muy asombrado.

Caminaron lentamente observando las descoloridas paredes y escuchando el piso que rechinaba con cada pisada que daban.

Leorio estaba asustado, toda esta broma se sentía muy real, Killua si que sabía tramar jugarretas, pensó.

El pasillo parecía ser interminable tenían unos 15 minutos caminando y aun no veían la salida. Unas pisadas fuertes se escuchaban desde el piso de arriba, más bien parecía como si alguien estuviera corriendo.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?—, preguntó Leorio aterrado.

—¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien ahí?—, preguntó ahora Gon. Nadie respondió.

Definitivamente esto no lo había planeado o ¿serian sus ayudantes que lo habían planeado?, pensó Killua.

Gon estaba al frente guiando a todos. Las pisadas cada vez se hacían más fuerte y parecían acercarse a ellos, el miedo se apoderó de ellos e inconscientemente Killua, Leorio y Kurapika comenzaron a caminar más rápido tratando alejarse de dichas pisadas, casi que empujando al pequeño. Un estruendo se escuchó arriba, para luego quedar todo en completo silencio. Se quedaron inmóviles por unos instantes.

—¡Kyaaaaaaa!—, gritó Kurapika. Algo lo había tocado, algo pegajoso y viscoso. Miró al techo y vio unas extrañas extremidades que trataban de agárralo por la espalda y de ellas goteaban un líquido espeso y húmedo que se veía realmente asqueroso. Se paralizó del susto y lo último que logró ver fue dos de esos apéndices sobándole el rostro; pues cayó desmayado al suelo.

—¿Qué es eso?—, dijo Gon abalanzándose sobre los extraños brazos para salvar a su amigo, inútilmente porque desaparecieron por un pequeño orificio. —Rayos, se ha escapado—. Se acercó al rubio y trató de despertarlo pero sin resultado. —Kurapika ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes Gon, solo se desmayó de la impresión—. Leorio cargo al rubio en uno de sus hombros. —Sigamos, debemos encontrar pronto la salida.

_**No, él no le tenía miedo a los alienígenas con tentáculos. Tercer intento fallido.**_

Killua se quedó rezagado pero con el propósito de hablar con la misteriosa creatura que había asustado al kuruta. —¡Oye! ¿Eres idiota? Tenias que asustar a Gon no a Kurapika.

—Lo siento Killua, pero esta gelatina que me puse en el cuerpo, me cayó en los ojos y no me deja ver bien.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—¡Ya están en sus posiciones!

—Ok, ve a apoyarlos Ikarugo. Te aseguro que hoy descubriremos que es a lo que le teme Gon—, dijo subiendo su puño emocionado.

—Está bien… — Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente. «_Aun son unos niños…»,_ pensó.

Killua se apresuró a alcanzar a los otros pero cuando llego vio a Leorio también desmayado en el suelo junto con Kurapika. —Gon, ¿qué pasó aquí?

Al ver al oji-azul de vuelta Gon se emocionó. —¡Killua que bueno que has vuelto! Una extraña mujer fantasma con los cabellos negros y largos salió detrás de esta pared y atrapó a Leorio por detrás con un cuchillo sin filo y le dijo que lo mataría. Leorio trató de hacerla razonar, pero ella comenzó a gritar diciendo: _"¡Tu no eress! ¡Tú no eres mi presa! Te mataré por eso y no puedo controlarme_", y justo cuando iba a atacarlo, me puse en frente y le dije que no lo hiciera. Ella me miró y soltó el cuchillo, luego dijo unas cosas que no entendí y se fue por ese agujero—, le dijo señalando el sitio por donde se había marchado. —Cuando volteé, Leorio ya estaba desmayado.

Killua se golpeó la frente con una de sus manos. _«Sabia que no podía confiar en ella. Bueno no culpo a Leorio esa mujer a veces sí que da miedo»_

_**No, él no le tenía miedo a los fantasmas ni a las mujeres psicópatas. Cuarto intento fallido.**_

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Killua?—, dijo con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—No te preocupes yo los llevaré, sigamos caminando, seguro encontraremos la salida pronto.

Killua tomó por el cuello de sus camisas a los dos mayores y comenzó a arrastrarlos por el pasillo. Iban caminando lentamente hasta que Gon se detuvo delante del albino.

—¡Killua! ¡No hagas eso!—, le dijo muy enojado a su amigo.

—¿Qué cosa?—, preguntó extrañado.

—¡No te hagas el tonto!— Se volteó haciendo un quejido, para continuar caminando. Solo pasó unos instantes y volvió a detenerse. —¡Te dije que no!—. Giró para darle un puñetazo en el rostro al peliblanco.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Gon?—, dijo desde el suelo mientas se sobaba la nariz.

—Es que bueno…—, dijo tímidamente jugando con sus dedos. —No es que no quiera…—, se sonrojo. —Si quiero… Pe… ro… ¡Pero no lo hagas sin mi consentimiento!

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando Gon?—. Se levantó intrigado por la actitud de su amigo.

—¡No me toques el trasero sin mi consentimiento!—. Salió corriendo avergonzado, dejando atrás a Killua.

Las mejillas de Killua se le coloraron de la impresión. —Acaso… ¿Gon acaba de decir que quiere que le toque el trasero?—. Se quedó unos segundos procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_**No, él no les tenía miedo a los hombres invisibles, pero sí que le molestaba que le toquen el trasero sin su permiso. Quinto intento fallido.**_

—Jajaja, no pensé que pasaría eso—, dijo una misteriosa voz.

—¿Eres tú?

En frente de él apareció una sombra, que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo dejando ver la figura de Meleoron. —No pensé que Gon reaccionaria así—, dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

—¿Así que eras tú?—. El peliblanco estaba enfurecido.

—¿Eh?—. Se estaba asustando al ver la mirada penetrante de Killua.

—¿Qué demonios le estabas haciendo a Gon?—. Un aura asesina apareció a su alrededor, se abalanzó al cuello de la bestia y lo comenzó a jalonear mientras le daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza. —¿Por qué le estabas tocando el trasero?

—¡Yo…! Yo solo quería asustarlo—, dijo tratando de quitarse al niño de encima.

—Mentiroso, querías aprovecharte de la inocencia de Gon—. Seguía el albino ahora intentando ahorcar al monstruo de piel verde.

—Killua, me vas a matar…—, dijo ya casi perdiendo el aliento.

Kurapika recobró la conciencia y se levantó del suelo. —¿Qué está pasando?—, preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos. No tuvo respuesta, pues Killua ya prácticamente le había cambiado el color de la piel a morado al espécimen de ojos amarillos. —¿Qué haces Killua? ¡Vas a matar a Meleoron!

El albino detuvo su ataque para mirar al rubio que se había repuesto. —Kurapika ya has despertado.

Meleoron aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerse invisible y desaparecer de la vista aguda del ex asesino, si seguía así definitivamente esta vez si iba a morir. Se colocó detrás del kuruta para protegerse. —¡Ese niño está loco! ¡Casi me mata! ¡Y solo por hacer lo que me dijo!

—¡Mentiroso, te aprovechaste de la situación!—, dijo pataleando el suelo.

—¡Cálmate Killua!

El albino solo respondió con un quejido y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Todo esto lo planeaste tu Killua?

—Pues algunas cosas si, otras en realidad no sé porque están ocurriendo. Creo que después de todo si esta embrujada esta casa—, dijo para reírse malvadamente y asustar al kuruta.

—Eso no es gracioso.

—Claro que si—. Sacó su lengua en señal de burla.

El rubio hizo caso omiso de las burlas del pequeño para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Leorio, este aun se encontraba desmayado en el piso. Se agachó para intentar despertarlo, pero notó que estaba balbuceando algo por lo que acercó su oreja para escuchar mejor.

—Kura…pika… te ves… muy se…xy…—, dijo entre dormido el mayor, para luego limpiarse la saliva que había descendido por la comisura de su boca. Se volteó y acomodó en el suelo para descansar mejor. Pero su sueño placentero no duró mucho pues recibió una patada por parte del rubio, haciéndolo volar a unos cuantos metros.

—¡Hasta cuando piensas estar durmiendo!—. Estaba realmente enfadado, ¿Qué cosas pervertidas estaría soñando con él? Solo Leorio haría algo así en una situación como esta.

El moreno se levantó estando aun somnoliento. Se sobó su cabeza pues el golpe que había recibido le había dejado un chichote muy grande. —¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Por qué me pegaste Kurapika?

—Porque andas diciendo tonterías dormido, en vez de ayudarnos con el plan.

—Pero si tú fuiste el primero que se desmayó—. Se acercó peligrosamente al kuruta quejándose.

Esa cercanía hizo que el rubio se avergonzara. Kurapika empujó a Leorio hacia atrás para comenzar a caminar delante. —Jum… Terminemos con esto rápido.

Los tres se quedaron asombrados viendo como el rubio se alejaba del lugar.

—Oye Meleoron, ve a ayudar a los otros. Nosotros seguiremos adelante—, le ordenó Killua.

—Tsk… Esto se está volviendo muy aburrido…—, dijo antes de desaparecer.

—Vamos Riorio. Tenemos que alcanzar a esos dos.

Ambos se encaminaron para alcanzar a Gon.

A lo lejos se escuchó el grito del pelinegro más pequeño y corrieron a toda velocidad para ver que ocurría, ¿sería que ahora si se había asustado? Siguieron por el pasillo hasta que por fin vieron una puerta al final del corredor. Entraron a toda velocidad y frente a ellos se encontraba Gon mirando hacia arriba. Habían llegado a un gran salón donde se encontraban dos enormes escaleras que unían los dos pisos de la casa. Observaron detalladamente el piso de abajo y no vieron nada fuera de lo común hasta que levantaron la vista y pudieron descubrir que era lo que tenía tan impactado a Gon. En el segundo piso había un enorme trono y en él se encontraba sentado un hombre de contextura grande que tenía los cabellos color dorado y tenia puesto ¿Un vestido de bruja? A su alrededor había dos personajes algo peculiares: uno era una momia sin un brazo y el otro era ¿Frankenstein? con un extraño copete.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué genial! Son unos monstruos de verdad—.Gon estaba muy entusiasmado al ver esos extraños especímenes.

—¡Muajajajaja!—, rió macabra y estrepitosamente la bruja. —¿Quién les ha dado permiso de entrar a mi mansión? Les haré pagar por su intromisión. Vayan mis sirvientes y háganles sufrir un terrible infierno—. Movió su mano dando la señal para que atacaran los dos monstruos. —¡Muajaja!

Las creaturas se abalanzaron sobre Gon intentando golpearle; pero él era muy ágil, esquivaba cada golpe, a pesar de esto ellos eran muy fuertes también, y no les costó mucho en sorprenderlo con una serie de puñetazos que lo hicieron retroceder en su ataque.

—¡Já! ¡Un niñito como tú no podrá ganarnos! Te faltan 10 años de entrenamiento para lograrlo—, dijo el Frankenstein.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No perderé contra dos monstruos que están muertos!— Gon se estaba emocionando el luchar contra dos seres tan poderosos era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, al percatarse de que sus habilidades físicas y su velocidad no se comparaban a la de ellos no tuvo más opción que pelear enserio por ello comenzó a cargar el poder en su mano.

—¡Oh no! ¡Es el Jajanken! —; dijo el monstruo con copete, ellos no querían lastimarlo así que al sentirse en peligro optaron por salir corriendo despavoridos.

Gon lanzó su ataque, dejando a los dos monstruos inconscientes.

Atrás los tres cazadores miraban sorprendido la escena.

—Killua, ¿esto es lo mejor que pudiste hacer?—, dijo Kurapika con una gota cayendo por su frente.

—¡Qué disfraces tan malos! No debí dejar esto en sus manos— Se golpeó la frente con una de sus manos.

—¿Cómo es posible que Gon no se dé cuenta?—, preguntó Kurapika muy escéptico.

—Después de todo es Gon—, dijo Killua.

—¿Eh?—. Leorio no entendía muy bien las palabras de sus amigos.

—No te das cuenta que son Knuckle y Shoot—. Leorio si que podía ser inocente, pensó el albino.

—¡¿Enserio?!—. Miró a los dos espectros en el suelo y posteriormente observó a la bruja en el segundo piso. —¿Eso quiere decir que esta vieja bruja con aspecto de hombre esss…..?

—¡SI, ES ELLA!—, contestó Killua con un gritó.

—¿Qué demonios dijiste niño?—, preguntó Biscuit señalando a Leorio. —¿Cómo me llamaste?—. De un salto bajó hasta donde estaban los chicos, haciendo que retumbara el suelo. —Vuelvan a repetir lo que acaban de decir—, dijo acercándose a los tres amigos de Gon. Se lanzó sobre ellos moliéndolos a golpes.

El pequeño se quedó observando a los dos monstruos que habían derrotado anteriormente pues a sus brillantes ojos le parecieron fascinantes, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de él.

Biscuit estaba furiosa y dejó casi medio muertos a los tres cazadores. Se dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo balbuceando una que otra blasfemia.

_**No, él no les tenía miedo a las brujas ni a las momias ni a los Frankenstein, pero sus amigos sí que le tenían miedo a Biscuit. Sexto intento fallido.**_

—Killua…. Porque mejor no dejamos esto así…—, pidió Kurapika.

—Si… este era mi último recurso… Y no salió para nada como esperaba…— Ya estaba claro que sus amigos eran malos actores y nada creativos haciendo planes, no debió dejar que ellos se encargaran de los detalles… Aparte de eso, esta casa sí que estaba embrujada pues muchas cosas extrañas ocurrieron sin que él las planeara. «_Ahora nunca podre saber qué es lo que a Gon le da miedo_». Suspiró resignado.

—Que malos planes tienes…—, dijo Leorio al albino.

—Cállate viejo, por tu culpa estamos así… ¡No debiste enfadar a la vieja bruja!

Con mucha dificultad se levantaron los que ahora estaban heridos y con unos palos que encontraron en el lugar se dirigieron cojeando con mucha dificultad hasta donde estaba Gon.

—¿Qué les pasó?—, preguntó el niño muy inocente.

—Esa bruja nos golpeó—, dijo Leorio.

—Vámonos Gon… Creo que detrás de esas puertas se encuentra la salida—, le dijo Killua.

—Wow, ¿En serio?—. Se levantó despidiéndose de los dos monstruos inconscientes a sus pies y se dirigió al lugar para abrir la puerta que daba para el patio detrás de la mansión.

—¡Qué gran pérdida de tiempo fue esto!—, dijo Killua.

—Si tienes razón—, le apoyó el rubio.

Venían caminando detrás del pelinegro hasta que él se detuvo repentinamente, mirando algo delante de si con los ojos abiertos de par en par, completamente paralizado. Se acercaron un poco más para ver que era. Y ahí estaba, ¡un lobo!...

—¡Auuuu! Ringo-Chan~…—, dijo aullando.

Era Hisoka, estaba disfrazado de hombre lobo, con sus orejitas y su cola despeinada.

Se levantó de una roca en la que estaba sentado y se acercó para tomar entre sus manos la barbilla del pequeño. —Te estaba buscando…~

Gon estaba inmóvil. No pasaron dos segundos, cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y pudiendo por fin salir de ese estado hipnótico en el que se encontraba, observó aterrado a su alrededor y sólo pudo echar a correr, sin importarle realmente como se las arreglarían los demás. Se sintió cobarde, pero el instinto de "conservar su vida" era mucho más poderoso.

Hisoka se movió velozmente bloqueándole el camino. Se bajó para quedar a la altura del rostro del pequeño.

—Ringo-Chan… te ves muy bien…~—, dijo guiñándole un ojo. —Deberíamos ir a tomar algo tu y yo para celebrar esta fecha ¿No crees?—, le guiñó el otro ojo.

Gon quedó paralizado nuevamente.

Hisoka se acercó imprudentemente al rostro del ojimiel para observarlo más de cerca.

El sentir esa presencia tan cercana lo perjudicó aun mas, su susto era tal que no pudo hacer nada más que caer desmallado a los pies del mago.

—Awww…~ ¡Qué mal educado! Como se va dormir si vine especialmente para verlo en ese trajecito de vampiro— Colocó una cara de decepción —. Llegue tarde a la fiesta de cazadores y por eso me lo perdí.

Los tres cazadores cayeron para atrás de la impresión. Todas las cosas que pasaron para que al final terminaran de esta manera.

—¿Eh?—. Desde el suelo Killua miraba la situación, estaba asombrado; si había algo a lo que a Gon le temía y por fin lo había descubierto. Después de todo, si valió la pena venir hasta este sitio.

_**Si, él le tenía miedo… y repulsión… a la "extraña" atracción que Hisoka tenía por él. ¡Séptimo intento exitoso!**_

¡Este Halloween si que había sido; a pesar de todo, muy divertido y emocionante!

_¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic, y lo mejor de todo es que lo escribí rápido, porque la ideas fluyeron fácilmente.<p>

Este fic está dedicado especialmente a **Lokana,** escribiendo la parte final me acordé de ti ¡xD!...

¡Feliz Halloween para todos! Aunque yo no celebro esta fecha… xD, pero me gustó la idea del reto. Ojalá hagan más retos como estos.


End file.
